Forum:ATK deck (also DEF deck)
I post something I've already posted in the Battle page, but since here it is a forum, I think it's a better place for posting. '¤¤ So restarted:' Is it a bug or not ? : Today, I created some ATK Front Line.. With the use of an average ammount of 25 ATK PWR. I Have a Max stat of: 110 Now I go to the Battle (treasure), and in the Start Battle screen I can see a Selection list for choose what the ATK Front Line I want use for the incoming battle. Then I choose my newly created ATK Front Line and I click on Summon button. Now the wanted result would be displayed my cards with an average of 25 ATK PWR used.. Instead of this ... I can see ALL my ATK PWR will be used! WHAT ?? It still using the Recommended Deck ! It's not logic! Since I want use MY ATK Front Line of 25 and not the Recommended One... What's the manner of that ? Thanks for answering to me please! ANSWER: This is not a bug. When you attack another player, ALL of your attack power is used (unless in Battle Royale). What happens is that the 25 you are seeing is how much those specific cards require. If you have more attack power avaiable, it will be used by your other cards in what is known as your "back line" this is why your attack when battling with differ from the amount displayed when editing your front line. Your back line hits at 80% of their attack power. In reality, you should be focussing on having both a good front line and a good back line. For example, my front line only hits 40,000 but when my back line is added in I hit at about 110,000. Unfortunately, there is no way to keep the game from using all of your attack power unless it is in Battle Royale where you can choose what percentage you wish to use. Hope this helps! '¤¤ I have received that answer:' "No - not a bug :) ATK power of FRONT line is 25, if you have 110 ATK Power Total, then 25 of that will be used by your selected FRONT line attack, but the rest is used by your BACK line (The rest of the cards in your deck) and they add their attack at 80% of atk points and backline skills are ignored - trust that helps. Usualy all atk power is used - but if you dont have enough cards in backline - it may sometimes not be." '¤¤ But I'm not satisfied.. 'Now, my answer was : Hmm, no you make some reading error (I think tought). Imagine I don't want use all my ATK PWR (but I have some cards in my deck) just the card specified in my ATK DECK (actual hand), not the recommended one! So, just 25 ATK PWR, not my all ATK PWR (since I don't care the rest of my cards). Since against a 10 DEF PWR using 110 ATK PWR is stupid. (and also after using ALL my ATK PWR I must use a Power Potion ...) If the deck will use ONLY cards I specified, using Power Potion will be useless ! Don't you think what I think? xD thanks for answers. Since I haven't received any answers can you explain me to make a fixed ATK Deck that use ONLY cards I've specified ? * Unfortunately, you can not fix your ATK PWR in normal battles including battles for treasures except event battles such as in BR or Casino event. Every normal battle costs you all your ATK PWR. This way is fair I think. It prevents you multi attacks one person, otherwise you can hit 5-6 times a person, not cool right? Unless you try to drink up pp Fantasy 13 (talk) 18:57, October 28, 2012 (UTC) * NOTE: The system will not allow you to attack the same player more than 2 times per day. * If it is not possible, I see no interest to create Alternative Deck.. But hope this is not the case! 19:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) A wikia contributor * Indeed it is not possible to make a deck use only a portion of your battle energy, the only way would be to use some cards in your front line and have no other cards in your deck, so that there is no possibility of the energy carrying over to any back line cards. Ninjaloose (talk) 04:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) * I don't know if this was a fluke or standard, but during the Battle Royale event you could choose how much (in percentage) power you wanted to use. I haven't payed that much attention since, so I don't know if the option still stands. The other answers are correct however, this is no way to fix how much attack power your deck uses beyond that option because the back line consisting of the rest of your cards will always eat up whatever isn't taken by your front line. The only possible way to control it is to only have the cards you want to use in your inventory and get rid of everything else.Moonstruckkitten (talk) 00:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) * Hello, yes, I agree with that, but the author of that post is right. In events treasures (and EX too) we've got using a lot PP for give a new attack. Trust me, I hate that gameplay system too. * Just wonder if you want to use 25-30 ATK PWR, can you win the fight? Guess not Fantasy 13 (talk) 20:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC)